DBurst Adventure prolog
by UruExplorer DTC
Summary: One Dinosaur that's befriended two siblings vs. one large Bird that wants to kill him inside of Tokyo sometime durring the middle of the night with several other kids watching. Check. Sounds, Lights, Cameras... Okay, where are the dirrectors? Uh, guys...?


**I, URU EXPLORER: DIMENSION-TRAVELER: CALUMON, OWN NOTHING!**

_DIGIMON: Adventure 01 Movie: __**THE BATTLE AT HIGHTEN VIEW TERRACE!**__..._

**STORY SET UP_ _ _|**

Konnichiwa, Digimon fans! This is the first story of many in what I've dreamed up as an entire re-write of the Digimon series! D-BURST! _*cue pre-show music*_  
Basically, at one point at the start of 2007, I was re-watching the Digimon series over again, curtesy of a site called DIGIMONSPIRITthat had links to the episodes on the site {(The link to that site, by the way, was given to me by a friend on the MOUL forums. All because my account name, Calumon, and signature title, at that time, reminded him of Digimon.)} And it made me think, why not re-write 02 in my own way? Of course, some of the changes I made in my original draft required extensive back-story. {(example: Why did I make Kari a digimon? Or why did I put a Kari like character in her place?)} So, I decided to show that back-story in a story format. A re-write of Adventure, which then required a re-write of Frontier before hand due to several key elements. And as I was writeing this, Digimon Data Squad appeared, resulting in my adding it in between Adventure 01 and 02. So, I then decided "Hey, why not just tack on Tamers at the end anyways?"  
And...

_*takes in deep breath_ *  
...It seriously got out of hand. SO! I will write a full story, and then post it in it's revised, and completed form. As I am doing here. 'Cause I wrote this back at the start of 2007, and it's the...fourteenth of March 2009 now! And amazingly, I haven't even finished ANY season yet. Mainly because I end up putting things off, doing other things {(I do believe that The events of Myst Online: URU Live's first episode "SCARS" put a verry saddening halt on my writing for a long while)}, finding no time to do it when in a writing mood. Or...  
Ah...Sorry! _Gomen!_I do tend to ramble, don't I? Any who, Onto the story!  
Er...Not quite. Imagine Jen looking exactly like Kari, but with blond hair and blue eyes.  
AND NOW! Onto the story!

_Dimension-Traveler: Calumon, Uru Explorer

**HIGHTEN VIEW TERRACE_ _ _| Kamiya Residence_ _ _| AUGUST 1st_ _ _| 1999_ _ _|**

_'Soon...'_Was the only thought that went through little four-year-old Jenifer "Jen" Kamiya's mind as she watched the computer screen glow an erie red.

"Jen? What are you doing in here? You know it's past your bed---AHHH!!!!" Her older brother, Tai, started to ask as he entered the room; he clearly sees the glowing computer screen, and freaks out.

"Soon..." Jen says quietly. Tai looks at her like she's gone crazy.

"'Soon'?" Tai asks. The computer screen starts to flex as if to answer his question, a large egg appears out of the flexing screen. "I'm seeing things!"

**Ishida Residence_ _ _| AUGUST 1st_ _ _| 1999_ _ _|**

Four year old Takeru "T.K." Ishida watches his dad's computer closely, the screen is glowing a strange green, one's and zero's role past.

Suddenly, the green light expands and, along with a thick fog, fills the room. T.K. watches as a small, round, glowing ball floats out of the screen, and into his hands. The light morphs into a oval shaped, white and green colored schemed device. A small black atenna appears on the left side, and a belt clip appears off the back. It has a screen on the top center, and has a set of buttons on the bottom center. {(For those of you that recognized the description, IT IS a D-3.)} T.K. had no idea what the device was, but it was cool looking.

Suddenly, in the fog a small voice calls out, _"Takeru."_

T.K. looks for the source of the voice, and sees a small orange and white Bat/Pig hybrid

**{PATAMON: A rookie level, Data type Digimon. His "BOOM BUBBLE" attack consists of Patamon inhaleing in as much air as possable, and exhaleing it out at an enemy** **in the form of an exploding bubble.}**

"I'm Patamon! And we're partners, Takeru!" Patamon says cheerfully, and the fog in the room diminishes.

"Cool! What does that mean?" T.K. asks.

"It means we get to fight a bunch of mean monsters, and keep peace in the Digital world, Takeru." Patamon replies.

"Double Cool! But, Could you call me "T.K." instead of "Takeru"?" T.K. asks.

"Of course! T.K.!" Patamon answers, and they both smile.

**AUGUST 2nd_ _ _| Kamiya Residence_ _ _| 9:00 A.M._ _ _|**

Tai wakes up, clearly startled. _'Whew, It was just a dream!' _Tai thinks as he starts to climb down the ladder on the bunked; slipping on the middle rung on the way down.

Wrapping his arms around the ladder, Tai looks down at the bottom bunk, and sees Jen holding the egg that appeared from the computer from the night before. He then loses his grip on the ladder in shock, and hits the floor.

_'This is not going to be a good day! *groan* ' _Tai mentally thinks as he gets up off the floor, fortunately, he was on the second to last rung, or it would have hurt more then it did.

**9:32 P.M._ _ _|**

_"Tai and Jen, _

_I'll be at my cooking class until 3._

_Love,_

_Mom."_

Tai re-reads the note to Jen, and says, "I hope you got over that silly fear of the toaster you had a few months ago."

Jen shakes her head, hugging the computer's egg as tightly as she can, clearly thinking that Tai was wanting to cook the egg.

"Ok then. How 'bout French Toast?" Tai asks, only to be met with a shake of the head.

"Calamari {(a type of squid)}?" Tai asks again. Another "no".

"Umm...Cereal?" Jen nods her head, hugging the egg tighter.

"O...Kay." Tai hands her a bowl, and goes up to the cabinet to get a box of cereal, "So, I was thinking, If anyone asks where we got that egg, we could say that our uncle gave it to us. No, that's stupid. How about we say that our chicken coop is on a radiation plant? No way anyone would beleve that! How about we say..." Tai continues to say random things as he pours the cereal into a bowl for his sister, who reaches for it instinctively, and simultaneously dropping the egg. The egg roles away, into Tai and Jen's room. Tai not noticing what's going on, trips over the egg as it roles away.

"Huh?" Jen asks while looking over at the fallen Tai.

"That thing has got a mind of it's own." Tai mutters while following the egg into their room, only to see it standing up on its end, and Jen petting it. "Jen, how'd you get in here before me?" Tai asks.

Suddenly, the egg explodes in a puff of smoke! as the smoke clears, now standing in place of the egg is...A small black ball with yellow eyes, and two round ears.

**{BOTAMON: a fresh level Digimon that blows bubbles as it's main attack.}**

"Bo! Ba Bota? Bot, Bota? Bo BOTAMON!" The small creature asks. {(quick translation: "Hey! Where am I? Who are you? I'm Botamon!")}

"Huh, what is this thing?" Tai asks while examining the creature, the phone rings suddenly."I'LL get it!" Tai races off after the phone.

Jen starts feeding the Botamon some candy.

*****

" TAI! MIMI TOLD ME THAT IT WAS _**YOU**__ WHO PUT THAT MOUSE IN MY HAT!"_

"SORA! It wasn't me! It was...MATT!"

_"MATT? BOY DOES HE HAVE A LOT OF EXPLANEING TO DO! Bye Tai! Sorry for yelling at you!"_

"Bye Sora!"

*****

Tai walks back in the room, and Jen is no longer feeding the Botamon, Instead, their's a small pink round ball, with pink ears that have red bands around them.

"It--It Changed!" Tai stammers.

The creature looks up and says something rather Coherent, "HI! I'm KOROMON!"

**{KOROMON: A In-Training level Data Type, his "Bubble Blow" attack consists of exploding bubbles.}**

"I'm a Digimon! And I'm looking for My partner!" Koromon simply states.

"A-a D-Di-digimon?" Tai asks rather nervously.

"Who's your partner?" Jen suddenly asks, It's the first real question she had ever asked. Tai looks dumbfounded.

"All I know is that her name is Light." Koromon states again.

"Hikari. No one would be simply named "light" around here." Tai states, rather calmly.

"So, What do we do?" Jen asks Tai, "To help Koromon?"

"I have no idea, Jen. No idea at all." Tai replies.

**Ishida Residence_ _ _| 9:35 A.M._ _ _|**

Eight year-old Yamato "Matt" Ishida wakes up, and jumps up out of bed. Matt is currently on high alert, due to the dream he had just had; A metallic white wolf with wings had walked over to him, saying _"I am StarGarurumon, and the Digital World Needs YOU Matt!"_

"Bad dream?" A small, squeaky voice asks. Matt quickly turns around to see T.K., his younger brother, standing in the door frame. T.K. looks at him strangely, Patamon sitting on T.K.'s head; going unnoticed by Matt for some reason, as Patamon was the one who asked of he had a bad dream.

"Yeah, I was being chased by a white, metal wolf." Matt replied.

"Ok! I'm gonna go eat breakfast!" T.K. says in a cheery tone, and races off.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Matt yells, and runs out of the room after his younger brother.

**10:08 A.M._ _ _|**

Matt looks up from his breakfast at the ringing phone.  
"I'll get it!" Tk runs off to get it. "Hello Hello?" A few seconds later, T.K., Patamon still on his head and still going unnoticed by Matt, yells out. "Matt, Sora's on the phone, and she sounds mad, too."

"Huh? Ok, Give me the phone." Matt orders rather tiredly.

T.K. walks over and gives Matt the phone.

_"MATT!!!!"_

Matt timidly asks, "Umm...Hi, Sora! What makes you call?" {(you, probably know already!)}

_"DO NOT GIVE ME THAT INNOCENT ACT!"_Sora yells over the phone, _"MIMI TOLD ME THAT TAI HAD PUT THAT MOUSE IN MY HAT__; __AND TAI SAID THAT __**YOU**__WERE THE ONE WHO PUT THE MOUSE IN MY HAT! SO! APPOLOGIZE! NOW!"_

"Umm...That Ichijouji kid tripple dared me to do it!" Matt quickly thinks up.

_"GRRR...Matt, I'm sorry for yelling you, BUT, When I get my hands on that Ichijouji kid---"_Sora is cut off, as the phone says that it has been disconnected.

"Huh, I wonder why it was disconnected." Matt asks noone in peticular.

**Kamiya Residence_ _ _| 10:09 P.M._ _ _|**

Tai wakes up to Jen squirting him with a watergun.

"Huh? Jen, what's up?" Tai asks.

"Koro...Mon..." Jen says slowly, while pointing down to him, who's stareing out the window.

"He's comming. To find me! I have to escape!" Koromon mutters over and over.

"Koromon?" Tai asks. Suddenly, Koromon jumps out through the glass, and down to the street below!

"Koromon!" Jen yells out while grabbing on to him, and seemingly plummeting to her death as well as Koromon's.

**Ishida Residence_ _ _| 10:09 P.M._ _ _|**

"T.K., He's comming." Patamon says woriedly to T.K., wakeing him up.

"Who is?" T.K. asks.

"HE IS!" Patamon says suddenly while flying out of the room, and over to the main balconey. "A Digimon."

T.K. walks out over onto the balconey, and sees something amazeing. "That's gona be one big chicken!"

"No kidding, T.K.!"

**HIGHTEN VIEW TERRACE BRIDGE_ _ _| 10:10 P.M._ _ _|**

A giant, rolling, Crystal like egg floats in the sky. However, Jen and Koromon, as the fall towards the bridge, are unnoticing of this.  
Suddenly, Koromon starts to glow, and expand.

"He's changeing again!" Tai exclames, from the window.

_*cue The Last Element* _

**"KOROMON: DIGIVOLVE TO!!!"**Koromon's small body, is replaced by a large, yellow raptor. **"AGUMON!!!"**

**{AGUMON(savers): Is a rookie level Data Type, His "Fire Rocket!" and "FIRE BREAKER!" attacks can take out the strongest Rookie level.}**

Agumon, Jen now in his arms safely, flips around midair, and lands on the bridge without a scratch on him or his passenger.  
"Thanks Koro!" Jen smiles.  
"No problem-o!" The dinosaur smiles...  
_***CRACK!!!***_  
...And then flinches as the egg above them, now noticed by everyone else within a ten mile radius, cracks, and opens, revealing it's inhabitant.

**{PARROTMON: a champion level, bird type digimon, his SONIC DESTROYER attack is "SHOCKING!"}**

"It's a big ol' parrot!" Tai exclaims as he runs up to them, and subsequently giveing Jen a hug, while the bird descends to the ground.

**Kido RESIDENCE_ _ _|**

Joyu "Joe" Kido watches from his balcony as the giant bird lowers down to the ground.

"Izzy has to be watching this!" Joe says to no one in peticular while dialing a handset.

**Izumi RESIDENCE_ _ _|**

Kourishio "Izzy" Izumi answers a handheld phone sitting by his bed side table rather sleeply.

"Hello? Oh, Hi Joe! Did you know it's 10:15 in the evening. WHAT!?" Izzi climbs out of bed and walks over to the main balcony, only to see a giant bird fly by.

"Now! That's something you don't see every lunar cycle!"

**Takenouchi Residence_ _ _|**

Sora Takenouchi sees Tai, Jen, and some small dinosaur stand under the Highten View Terrace Bridge, clearly confronting the large bird as it touches down at the far end of the street, and launches towards them.

"Go get 'em Tai."

**Tachikawa Residence_ _ _|**

"I'm Never Gona Get Another Pet Bird As Long As I Live!" Mimi Tachikawa cries out as Parrotmon flies past, not even noticeing her cousins in it's dirrect path.

**Ishida Residence_ _ _|**

"T.K.! Parrotmon's at the champion level! I can't beat him!" Patamon cries out.

"It's ok, buddy. Hey! I see Tai! And he has a big Dinosaur with him!" T.K. exclames while noticing Tai, Jen and Agumon standing under the bridge.

"Hey! It's Agumon! He's a Rookie level Dino Type! For sure he can beat that over stuffed turkey!" Patamon Informs.

"T.K.? What's going on?" Matt asks while walking over to the balconey, rather tiredly.

"Oh, nothing much, just a Parrotmon faceing off against an Agumon!" T.K. states rather calmly.

"O...Kay." Matt says tiredly.

**HIGHTEN VIEW TERRACE BRRIDGE_ _ _|**

"When I said I couldn't wait for thanksgiveing, I was just kidding!" Tai shouts as the bird screams.

"PARROTMON! I will NOT let you keep me from MY journey! I will find my partner!" Agumon yells at the over grown parakeet.

"HA! You think you're going to get a partner? WHAT A LAUGH!" Parrotmon taunts even further as he comes several feet closer, "In fact, You're not even supposed to exist!"

"GRRR...Gennai told me I had a purpose in life! And that I had a partner waiting for me in the real world!" Agumon screams back, eyes wattering.

"That fool Gennai doesn't even know his left foot from his right!" Parrotmon claims right before launching into the air at a straight Ninety degree angle, and preparing his attack, "And now, it's time to say "Good Bye" little humans! **SONIC...**" Static energy builds around his head. **"...DESTROYER!!!"**And it launches at the digimon and humans.

Agumon's mouth glows red with fire, and he shoots out his attack, "**FIRE ROCKET!**" The blast of fire shot from Agumon's mouth holds true to it's name, a rocket made out of fire. Parrotmon's attack is thrown off course, andithits the water behind him, sending water into the air. "No one threatens MY FRIENDS!!!"

**Ishida Residence_ _ _|**

Matt's chest starts to glow a metallic blue.

**Tachikawa Residence_ _ _|**

Mimi's chest starts to glow a neon green color.

**HIGHTEN VIEW TERRACE BRIDGE_ _ _|**

"I will protect anyone and everyone that needs it!" Agumon calls out as a Metallic blue light comes from the right, and a Neon green one from the left.

Tai's chest starts to glow a Firery orange color, and it flies over to Agumon.

**Takenouchi Residence_ _ _|**

Sora's chest glows a loving red.

**Kido Residence_ _ _|**

Joe's chest starts to glow a tranquil shade of grey.

**H. V. T. Bridge_ _ _|**

Red and Grey beams hit Agumon.

"Because as long as I can see the light of tomorrow! They're'll always be some miracle waiting around the corner!"

Jen glows a healing pink light, which flies over, and hits Agumon, who finishes his speech as a golden beam of light hits him from elsewhere.

**"And that Miracle...is Me Defeating YOU!!!"**Agumon glows brightly.

_*cue The Last Element, again* _

**"AGUMON...DIGIVOLVE TO!"**

**Ishida Residence_ _ _|**

T.K.'s chest stops glowing it's golden collor as Agumon, from down below, grows up to a building's size!

"Now, That's Cool!" Patamon and T.K. exclaim at the same time.

**H.V.T. Bridge_ _ _|**

Agumon's arms and hands elongate, revealing Orange with Blue striped T-Rex like arms.

His feet and legs undergo the same transformation.

Agumon's small, short tail, is replaced by an orange tail, with blue stripes.

Finally, Agumon's head grows three horns, two on the back, and one on the front.

And, with a roar of fire, he calls out his name.

**"GEOGREYMON! RAR!"**

"That's GeoGreymon! He's a Champion level, Data type, His "Mega Flame", "Mega Burst", and "Horn Impulse" attacks are sure to make a dent on this big ol' bird!" Patamon's voice echos throught the streets.

"Prodigious!" Izzy exclames.

"Awesome!" Tai shouts.

"Now that's a growth spurt!" Mimi says the most ouvbious thing.

"I'd hate to be on that guy's bad side!" Joe cowers.

"He's shiny!" Jen says to herself.

"Turn that Parakeet into a T.V. Dinner!" Sora cheers.

"Make A pillow out of that overgrown bird!" Matt orders.

"GO GET HIM!" T.K. Cheers.

"So what if you Digivolved? I'm still stronger than a one million Monochromon. Put together!" Parrotmon braggs.

GeoGreymon doesn't respond, as he charges.

_*cue digimon theme*_

Parrtotmon gulps as GeoGreymon impacts his horns into his avian chest. **"HORN IMPULSE!"**

"So what if you got in a lucky shot?" parrotmon asks.  
**  
"MEGA FLAME!!!"**

His answer blows his entire left wing away. "Okay! So! You're a Tad lucky!"

GeoGreymon rampages forward, and whacks the bird's face with his tail.

"Wha...?"

A slight static charge builds around GeoGreymon's horns.

"Huh, A silent one, eh? Oh well! I was hopeing for a bigger chalenge, but---" Parrotmon stops his bragging as noticiable electricity flows between his horns.

**Izumi Residence_ _ _|**

"What is he doing?" Izzy asks to him self, not noticing that his chest was glowing a purple collor.

**H. V. T. Bridge_ _ _|**

A purple beam of energy hits GeoGreymon on the center of his forhead, the electric charge builds even greater then before.

"Wh-what are you d-doing?" Parrotmon asks, stuttering.

**"**You're done for!** MEGA BURST!!!"**GeoGreymon opens his mouth, and a spinning inferno of fire hits Parrotmon dead on.

Parrotmon squaks his last squak as he explodes in a double helix of light, which hits the sky, opening somesort of portal to another world, and sucks GeoGreymon in!

"Tai...Jen...I'll be back...sooner...or later...." GeoGreymon's words echo through the torn up street.

"And we'll be waiting." Tai answers back once the light settles down, and he colapses along with the rest who witnessed the event.

**THE END_ _ _|**


End file.
